Take Care
by ashyboo02
Summary: "If you let me, here's what I'll do. I'll take care of you." Collab with contest winner SeddieShortBus! Rated T for safety.
1. No Need For Anymore OCs

**A/N: Hey! Its Ashley :)**

**I'm so excited to share 'Take Care' with you, but I need your help. Though I have my contest winner : SeddieShortBus, working with me... We need some original characters! The cool thing about the characters are they're going to be the offspring of the Victorious gang. Below are some things I need to know about your characters. **

**You can send as many as you want, but SeddieShortBus and I are only picking the ones we like the most. So make your characters good and memorable.**

**Have fun!**

* * *

><p>Couples and the OCs needed. We're only picking the best ones, and the number of kids might change.<p>

Also, imagine the gang to be in their... early 30s. (age 30-34)

Trina and an OC guy (Last name will be whatever the OC guy we choose) – two OC kids.

Sinjin and an OC girl VanCleef– one kid.

Tori and Andre Harris– three kids top

Cat and Robbie Shapiro – not sure of number of kids, but have at least one for this pair.

Jade and Beck Oliver – at least two. :)

Here are some things you should include for your OC submissions. Also, mix it up with boys and girls. If you come up with OCs for Sinjin and Trina, you can add more details or whatever you feel necessary to get a good idea of the character, since they're adults.

Name (first,middle, and last) :

Parents:

Age:

Physical appearance :

Particular style of clothing?:

Talented yes or no? If so what's the talent?:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Get along with others?:

Allergies? Diseases/Conditions? Any... weird phases/habits?:

Other details or stuff we should know:

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks again! Have fun, and make 'em interesting! If you have any questions, just ask away :)<strong>


	2. Original Characters List

**A/N: Hey! Here's a list of all the chosen characters. Thank you so much for all the submissions, and hopefully no hurt feelings if your character wasn't chosen. Can't wait to share the first chapter with you all soon!**

**First I want to thank these people personally, (if your character was chosen, and I did not say your name, tell me so I can thank you!):**

**maBubbles**

**BrookeGrande**

**wishingstar**

**ThePhantomFox  
><strong>

**SeddieShortBus**

**The Littlest Ragamuffin**

**mazeygrace18**

**DivaDanielle1994**

**SallyRide19**

**livvylovesyou**

**Brilliant Brunette Girl**

**Sharene28**

**I-Am-Not-A-Smiley-Person (I like your name, especially since a smiley face is your avatar XD)**

**IloveMyFriendsLikeTheyLoveMe**

**S-Sana-N**

**Also, if I already mentioned I would use your character(s), and you're not on the list, let me know because I probably missed you on the list. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Sinjin Van Cleef's Family:<strong>

Wife – Katelyn "Katie" Marie O'Connor-Van Cleef

age: 33

appearance: pale skin, blue eyes, 5'6, 120 lbs, long black hair

talent: singing

Son – Axel Joseph Van Cleef

age: 14

appearance: thick brown hair, dark blue eyes, light tan/peach skin tone with freckles on face and arms, beauty mark above upper lip, dimples, 5'8, muscle tone (but not beefy)

talent: good and passionate director

Daughter – Alexis "Lexi" Shannon Van Cleef

age: 8

appearance: pale, curly brown hair, brown eyes, 4'0, 57 lbs

talent: acting and singing

* * *

><p><strong>Katrina "Trina"'s Family:<strong>

Husband- Jarrett James Ellis

age: 35

appearance: clean cut wavy dark brown hair, soft teal eyes, medium skin, 6'0, slender

occupation: celebrity defense attorney

Son – Tristian Cole Ellis

age: 9

appearance: light brown slightly wavy hair, dark green almost brown eyes, soft tan with individual freckles in various places, looks a lot like Trina

talent: playing the drums (mostly) and a little singing

Daughter – Tessa Marie Ellis

age: 7 and a half

appearance: thin brown hair, deep brown eyes, freckles, 4'6, 60 lbs

talent: dancing

* * *

><p><strong>Andre and Victoria "Tori" Harris family:<strong>

Daughter – Natalie Brooke Harris

age: 16

appearance: slim, long wavy hair with light brown eyes

talent: dancing, singing, and acting

Son – Leo Andre Harris

age: 15

appearance: dark hair that is long enough to constantly fall in his eyes, brown eyes, mix skin tone between Andre and Tori however more on the Tori skin tone side.

Talent: virtuoso (he can play ten instruments), singing, composing, and acts a little bit.

Daughter – Diane Belle Harris

age: 14

appearance: same skin tone as Tori, 5'5, slightly curvy, slightly wavy black hair, chocolate brown eyes, and has a music note tattoo on her hip.

Talent: composing, singing, and acting (prefers music though)

Daughter – Cameron Harris

age: 5

appearance: Tori and Andre mix complexion, Tori's hair and eyes.

Talent: unknown for now...

* * *

><p><strong>Robert "Robbie" and Caterina "Cat" Shapiro-Valentine<strong> Family:

Daughter – AnnaChristine Rose Shapiro-Valentine

age: 13

appearance: looks like Cat but with Robbie's hair about waist length

talent: singing, dancing, writing, guitar, drums, and keyboarding/piano

Daughter – Chloe Shapiro-Valentine

age: 9

appearance: long curly brown hair, blue eyes, skinny, short, pale

talent: dancing

Daughter – Cecelia "Cece" Bobina Shapiro-Valentine

age: 15

appearance: wavy brown hair with brown eyes, skinny with small chest, fair skin

talent: no talent

She has Autism

* * *

><p><strong>Beck and Jade Oliver<strong> Family: (There's a lot in this one)

Son – Aaron Dylan Oliver

age: 15

appearance: father's skin, mom's eyes, short brown hair with green streak, 5'8, muscular, tattoo on left shoulder that says "life is how you want it to be"

talent: acting, singing, writing

Identical Twin Daughters – Paige Grace and Payton Mackenzie Oliver

age: 13

appearance: short wavy dark brown hair, beck's skin tone, jade's eyes. Paige likes hair in buns and braids. Payton likes her hair down and she has blonde highlights.

Talent: Paige- gymnastics, baking, and singing all the time everywhere. Payton – sings (not in front of people) and hair cutting/cosmetology

Adopted Son – Alexander "Alex" Ignatius Oliver

age: 16

Beck's sister and brother-in-law's only son

appearance: 6 and a half feet tall, muscular, looks like Beck but with darker skin, longer hair that is always in a low ponytail. He has a tattoo of a dragon on his back, and scars on his chest. Thick eyebrows and dark brown eyes also.

Talent: fire breather, dancing, acrobatics, and sports

Fraternal Twin Daughters – Elizabeth "Ellie" and Audree Mikayla Caterina Oliver

age: 16

appearance: Ellie -5'5 dark brown hair, Jade's eyes, 100 lbs, Beck and Jade's mix complexion. Audree – electric green eyes, black curly hair with dark blue highlight, and father's skin tone.

Talent: Ellie – singing, writing, decent acting. Audree- drawing, singing, dancing, and acting.

* * *

><p><strong>Random OC who's part will be unknown until introduction:<strong>

Johnathan "Johnny" Michael Miller

age: 16

appearance: strawberry blonde hair, green eyes, tall and skinny yet muscular.

Talent: playing guitar with a little singing.

**A/N: I hope you all like the characters. Sorry this took forever to post, and also, first chapter will be up soon! :D**


End file.
